Gold et le gardien du temps : Celebi
by Darkrai 57
Summary: Cette histoire est tiré du futur jeu de ma création : Pokemon version Temporelle    Gold raconte son histoire au travers cette région qu'il découvre : Chronosia  Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il va devoir sauver le monde encore une fois ...
1. Mon histoire

La plupart des dresseurs sont la propriétés de Nintendo et Game Freak, le reste sera des dresseurs de mon invention

Il en est de même pour les Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes ... ça sert à rien de me les signaler car vu comme je suis fainéant, une fois publié, je ne modifierai plus les textes (sauf si vraiment nécessaire)<p>

Tout les commentaires (si vous aimez ou pas l'histoire) sont les bienvenues ;)

* * *

><p>- Prologue -<p>

Mon histoire

Mon nom est Gold … Et je vais vous raconter mon aventure qui m'a fait voyager dans d'autres régions, mais plus encore … Dans le temps !

Pardonnez-moi si je ne me souviens pas de tout en détail, mais cette aventure remonte à bien des années, environ 5 ans.

Pour mieux comprendre mon histoire, il vaut mieux que je vous raconte quelques faits qui ce sont passés avant que je m'en aille pour la région de Chronosia.

* * *

><p>Je suis d'originaire de Bourg-Geon, une petite ville ou vit un des célèbres professeurs Pokemon : Prof. Orme. Il y a 7 ans donc, je pris la décision de partir à l'aventure pour espérer remporter le titre tant convoité par la grande majorité des dresseurs : Maître Pokemon. Mais mon chemin fût semé d'embûches. Dès mon départ de Bourg-Geon avec mon Kaiminus, j'appris qu'un des Pokemon de départ du Prof. Orme avait été volé, mais je compris très rapidement qui était le voleur, c'était le garçon bizarre qui m'avait combattu avec le fameux « Pokemon volé ». je suis obligé de connaître son nom, car je l'ai revu beaucoup de fois par la suite …<p>

Quelques jours après, j'avais en ma possession le badge Zéphyr ainsi que des nouveaux Pokemon. Je venais d'arriver à Ecorcia quand un gars à une allure bizarre était devant, ce qui semblait être, un puits. En arrivant dans la ville j'aperçus d'autres gars habillaient pareilles devant des maisons ainsi que l'arène où je devais dérouler mon match. J'en appris plus sur ces personnes en allant voir le fabricant de Balls : Fargas. Elles étaient en fait, des personnes appartenant à un groupe de criminel appelé Team Rocket. Il avait été dissout 3 ans auparavant, mais avait décidé de se reformer. Moi et Fargas décidions alors de faire partir la Team Rocket d'Ecorcia afin de pouvoir libérer les Ramoloss qu'ils avaient capturé pour vendre leurs queues à des prix exorbitants.

En arrivant dans le puits je vis que Fargas s'était tordu la cheville en descendant dans le puits, alors je prit mon courage à deux mains et j'allais affronter les sbires planqué au fond du puits. Arrivé au dernier qui avait l'air d'être le leader de l'opération, il me déconseilla de les entraver dans leur plan, bien sûr je fis exactement le contraire en le battant à plates coutures. Tout en partant avec les sbires il grommela des menaces contre moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Après tous ces évènements, le calme revînt sur Ecorcia et je pus obtenir mon second badge : Le badge Essaim.

Avant de sortir d'Ecorcia, le voleur de Pokemon « Silver » fît son apparition et discuta avec moi, quand je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui avais fait partir les sbires Rocket , il me dit que je mentais que j'étais trop faible pour ça …

Heureusement je pus lui montrer le contraire lorsque j'eu gagné mon match contre lui. Il partit en direction des bois aux chênes, ce que je fis aussi.

J'arrivais à Doublonville, qui était une très grande ville (c'est pas pour rien que c'est la capitale de Johto), pour obtenir mon 3ème badge, mais mon attention se porta sur la tour Radio qui s'élévait dans le ciel encore plus haut que le centre commercial. Grâce à ma visite de la tour Radio je réussis à obtenir un coupon radio qui me servirait surement par la suite.

Après quelques heures d'entrainement mon Kaiminus évolua en Crocrodile et avec celui-ci nous allâmes en direction de l'arène ou nous gagnâmes notre badges Plaine.

Avec 3 badges en poche je commençais à m'approcher doucement du chemin de la ligue Pokemon.

Je partis de Doublonville puis je fis une halte au Pokéathlon, j'assistais à quelques compétitions très divertissantes comme le saute-lumière ou la bataille de boules de neige et cela m'avais bien fait rire.

Arrivé à Rosalia, je commençais à visiter la ville, tout d'abord la salle de danse puis la tour carillon et enfin la tour cendrée. Dans celle-ci je fis la connaissance de Mortimer, le champion de l'arène, et Eusyne, un collectionneur de Pokemon, qui voulaient capturer Suicune qui était au sous-sol de la tour en compagnie de Entei et Raikou. Je fus surpris lorsque je vis Silver dans la tour, mais j'avais mon idée sur la question …

Comme à son habitude il me défia en combat, combat que je remporta haut la main.

Je continuais à ce rythme villes par villes, combats après combats, jusqu'à Acajou ou je devais remporter mon 7ème badge. J'aperçus que la ville était très vide, c'est pourquoi je partis en direction du Lac Colère qui était, d'après ce qu'on dit, un lieu touristique de Johto après les Tourb'îles et Rosalia.

Arrivé au Lac, Je vis avec étonnement qu'en son centre se trouvait un Léviator rouge, ce qui est très rare pour un Pokemon de cette espèce. Alors armé de tout mon courage et d'un maximum d'Hyper Balls je surfa sur le dos de mon Aligatueur dans sa direction afin de le capturer. Après un combat acharné avec mon Aligatueur, je réussis enfin à le capturer. En retournant à la berge du Lac, je fis la rencontre de Peter, celui-ci me proposa de l'aider à combattre la Team Rocket qui était la cause de l'agitation des Léviator dans le Lac Colère. Bien évidemment, j'acceptais sa proposition.

Après avoir passé une heure entière à battre les sbires qui trainaient dans la planque d'Acajou, moi et Peter nous finîmes par couper la machine qui envoyait les ondes ultrasonores au Lac en battant tous les Electrode qui fournissaient l'énergie nécessaire au générateur.

Peter me remercia puis repartit en disant que nous nous reverrions bientôt. Moi je me présentais à l'arène d'Acajou et je me donnais à fond contre Fredo. En sortant le Prof. Orme m'appela pour me dire qu'une émission bizarre passait à la radio, aussitôt raccroché, je pris ma radio et j'écoutais …

Toutes les stations diffusaient un message de la Team Rocket, celui-ci avait pour but de rappeler leur ancien chef Giovanni à reformer complètement la Team Rocket.

La première pensée qui me vînt à l'esprit fût de les stopper avant que le pire n'arrive.

Mon Roucoups me déposa devant le centre Pokemon de Doublonville. Je courrais en direction de la tour Radio mais un sbire m'empêcha de rentrer dans celle-ci ! C'est à ce moment que je me souvînt que dans le sous-sol de Doublonville, il y avait des costumes de Sbires Rocket pour prendre des photos souvenirs. Je l'enfila, puis je me rendit de nouveau devant la tour Radio ou le sbire me laissa passer cette fois.

À peine rentrer, Silver arriva et fît échouer mon plan d'infiltration en retirant mon déguisement. (Quelle plaie celui-là - -' ) Les sbires me repérèrent et je dus tous les battre un par un jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Arrivé à celui-ci, je dit au directeur qu'il était sauvé et qu'il pouvait partir avec moi. Mais ce n'était que Lambda en fin de compte. Après l'avoir humilié par une défaite dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie il me donna la clé du sous-sol afin que je puisse libérer le vrai directeur.

Dans le sous-sol Silver revînt me voir … Mais cette fois-ci c'était pour tenter de me battre. (Ce qui ne se passa pas bien sûr) Il commença donc à réaliser que ce que lui avait dit Peter était vrai, que la violence et la force brute ne servaient rien. Pour entraîner un Pokemon convenablement, il faut le faire avec amour et douceur. Mais entêté comme il est, il partit en courant en me lançant qu'on se reverrait et qu'à ce moment là il me battrait.

Je marchai dans les dédales du sous-sol de Doublonville quand je trouvais enfin le directeur. Il me remercia de l'avoir sauvé et il me donna une carte magnétique qui permettait d'avoir accès à tous les étages de la tour Radio.

La suite vous devez la deviner …

J'ai réussi à battre la Team Rocket mais le Caïd se posait une question :

« Pourquoi Giovanni n'a pas répondu à notre appel ? »

Tout simplement parce que par pur hasard, moi et ma voisine : Célesta. Nous croisâmes le chemin de Celebi qui nous fîmes voyager dans le temps. Nous avons assister à la destruction de la Team Rocket 3 ans auparavant, la rupture de Giovanni et de son fils : Silver. Mais en voulant revenir Celebi se trompa et nous envoya le jour même de la prise de la tour Radio mais dans la grotte ou ce cachait Giovanni. Célesta entendit sur la radio de son Pokematos l'émission de la Team Rocket qui appelait leur ancien chef. Celui-ci se fâcha et se battit contre moi, heureusement il perdit et partit sans le moindre mot. Célesta qui n'avait pas tout compris me demanda comment la Team Rocket allait être détruite à nouveau si j'étais à cette endroit. Je lui répondit tout simplement que comme nous voyageons dans le temps, j'étais en ce moment même en train de me battre contre la Team Rocket. Cela l'embrouilla encore plus, mais le Celebi nous ramena à notre époque.

Un mois après ces évènements, j'avais en ma possession les 8 badges et j'arrivais à la route Victoire.

La grotte était très imposante vu de dehors, heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, j'aperçus la sortie, mais le moment tant attendu arriva, Silver avait fini son entraînement et me barra la route avant que je puisse sortir en me demandant de me livrer à un combat contre lui.

Le combat fût rude et long, mais parmi notre seul Pokemon restant à tous les deux, c'est mon Aligatueur qui gagna contre son Meganium grâce à une puissante attaque Laser Glace.

Il ne parla point et partit , cela me laissait le champs libre pour affronter le conseil des 4 et le maître de la ligue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ellipse temporelle de quelques années …<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'étais maître de la ligue, j'avais les badges de Kanto en ma possession et je retournais faire mon combat habituel contre Peter.<p>

Après avoir gagné mon combat contre lui pour la 17ème fois il me proposa une idée géniale qui, sans le savoir, allait changer ma vie …

« Gold, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici … Tes compétences en tant que dresseur sont excellentes et ne parlont pas de tes Pokemon. Il faut penser à élargir tes horizons, aller à la recherche de nouveaux Pokemon et de nouveaux défis ! »

Ce qu'il me dit, bien sûr, je y avais déjà pensé … Mais le fait que lui me le dises me donna comme un déclic.

« Tu n'as qu'à laisser tes Pokemon au Prof. Orme il s'en occupera très bien, tu peux en être sur ! Si tu recherche une région où tu pourrais rencontrer pleins de Pokemon, il faudrait à tout prix que tu ailles à Chronosia. C'est une archipel très éloigné de toutes les autres régions comme Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh ou encore Unys ... »

Après quelques mois, je prit la décision de demander à ma mère si on pouvait déménager à Chronosia. Elle qui aimait les voyages, ne refusa pas, au contraire, elle approuva l'idée.

La date était fixée, je partirais dans un peu moins d'un an à Chronosia.

* * *

><p>Voilà tout ce qui s'est passé avant mon arrivé à Chronosia …<p>

**Mais maintenant ma vrai histoire va commencer !**


	2. Un tout nouveau départ

- Chapitre 1 -

Un tout nouveau départ

Il faisait beau dehors, tout était radieux. J'étais en pleine forme car c'était le jour de mon départ sur les sentiers de Chronosia tout même !

Il était 10h00 du matin lorsque ma mère m'appella :

« Gold ! Descend ! Tu vas être en retard pour choisir ton Pokemon de départ ! »

Les mots « retard » et « Pokemon de départ » firent tilt dans mon esprit …

« Oh mince ! C'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui que je pars de nouveau en voyage ! »

Je fis voler la couette à l'autre bout de la chambre et me précipitais à table pour prendre un petit déjeuner consistant afin de ne pas avoir mal au ventre.

« Quand même maman, tu aurais pu me réveiller 1 heure plus tôt !

- C'est vrai j'aurais pu … Mais tu dormais tellement bien ! »

Je sortais de ma maison en toute hâte vers le labo du Professeur Nicky afin que je puisses recevoir mon Pokemon ! Depuis le moment que j'attendais ça … 1 an ! Ça me faisait penser à mon Aligatueur qui était encore à Johto … Il me manquait tellement. Mais je devais me reprendre, j'allais avoir un autre Pokemon avec qui je devrai nouer une amitié infaillible pour résister à toutes les épreuves.

Je dois avouer que mon voyage à Johto m'a beaucoup servi pour celui-ci ! En effet j'avais déjà toutes les bases ainsi que de l'expérience à revendre.

J'arrivais devant le labo et je rentrai.

A peine à l'intérieur de celui-ci, un vieil homme m'appella :

« Gold ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet c'est moi

- Parfait, comme tu le sais, tu vas devoir choisir ton premier Pokemon ! Ensuite je vais te donner ton Pokedex et 5 Pokeball pour démarrer.

- Oui je suis déjà au courant de tout ça Professeur.

- Je m'en doute ! Tu as quand même battu le maître de la ligue de Johto et Kanto. C'est un sacré exploit !

- Merci. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer mon voyage !

- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Tiens sur cette table il y a 3 Pokeball qui contiennent chacunes un Pokemon à l'intérieur. Tu as le choix entre Hericendre, Arcko ou Carapuce.

- Sans hésiter je prends Carapuce !

- D'accord. Maintenant voici le Pokedex, ainsi que les 5 Pokeball

- Merci Professeur ! À bientôt …

- ATTENDS ! J'ai encore cet objet à te remettre.

- C'est quoi ?

- Considère ça comme un porte-bonheur de ma part. Je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps près de Chronos.

- Mais c'est une vieille machine rouillée ça ! Mais merci quand même.

- Allez, file à la découverte de Chronosia. On se reverra bientôt.

- Très bien Professeur »

Après cette conversation je sortais en direction de la Route 501 afin de me rendre à la ville de Modertica ...


	3. Une rivale pas tout à fait banale

- Chapitre 2 -

Une rivale pas tout à fait banale

La route 501 était assez courte car depuis l'entrée de Bourg-Aura, je pouvais voir le centre Pokemon de Modertica.

Je commençais ma marche tranquillement dans les hautes herbes lorsque j'aperçus un Pokemon oiseau sauvage qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je pris mon Pokédex et je m'aperçus que c'était un Etourmi. Sans hésiter, je décidais de le capturer afin de me concevoir une bonne équipe. Car tout dresseur sait qu'une équipe complète ne peut se passer d'un Pokemon vol.

Je lançais la Pokeball de mon Carapuce, qui, sortit de celle-ci tout heureux. Je lui ordonna d'attaquer Charge sur l'Etourmi. Heureusement pour moi, il ne devait pas être fort car après ce coup, il commençait déjà à avoir du mal à voler. Mon Carapuce lança une deuxième fois l'attaque Charge et il tomba KO. Je pris une des Pokeball offertes par le Professeur et je la lança en plein sur le Pokemon KO.

Un, deux et trois !

« Oui ! Mon premier Pokemon attrapé dans la région de Chronosia !

- Dis donc t'en fais du bruit pour un petit Etourmi ! »

Je me tournais rapidement afin de pouvoir regarder mon interlocuteur. Et bien sûr c'était personne d'autre que ma voisine, et rivale, Leaf.

* * *

><p>Je me permet de faire une pause pour vous en dire plus sur ma rivale … Enfin après que j'aurais nourri mes Pokemons et que j'aurais mangé moi aussi …<p>

…

Voilà ! Donc je parlais de Leaf.

Elle vient de Kanto car elle aussi avait fini son voyage « initiatique » et elle avait décider de venir s'installer là pour profiter de la diversité très variée des Pokemon.

Je l'ai rencontré le lendemain de mon déménagement, lorsque ma mère avait organisé une crémaillère. Bien sûr comme nous avons tous les deux pour objectif d'être maître de la ligue de Chronosia, elle avait dit que nous serions dorénavant rivaux …

* * *

><p>« Leaf !<p>

- Oui c'est moi !

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Ben j'attendais ton arrivée ! Car je suis parti du labo du Prof. Nicky 20 minutes avant toi.

- Tu attendais mon arrivée …

- Ben oui quoi ! Je veux te battre pour la première fois !

- Tu crois ça … Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir ! »

Leaf fit sortir son Lixy et moi mon Carapuce et le combat pu commencer.

« Lixy attaque vive-attaque ! »

« Carapuce, écume !'

Les deux Pokemon lancèrent leurs attaques respectives en même temps et se blessèrent tous les deux.

« Carapuce relève-toi et lance tour rapide ! »

Lixy n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'attaque avait fais effet et Lixy restait par terre KO.

« Non c'est pas juste ! J'avais tellement entraîné mon Lixy !

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra la prochaine fois Gold ! En attendant entraîne toi bien ou tu le regretteras ! Allez à plus !

- A bientôt Leaf ! »

Je la regardait partir avant de me remettre en chemin. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir l'entrée de Modertica ...


	4. La Team Time fait son apparition !

- Chapitre 3 -

La Team Time fait son apparition !

J'arrivais enfin à Modertica. Cette ville était assez moderne (je ne m'en serai pas douté ^^ ) et paisible ce qui est un grand contraste, car la plupart des villes modernes comme Doublonville, pour ma région, sont surchargés de mondes alors que là c'est l'inverse.

Je pris la direction du Centre Pokemon pour pouvoir soigner mon Carapuce et mon Etourmi que j'avais capturé précédemment. Après quoi je partais pour continuer ma visite de Modertica.

Vers la gauche il y avait un grand building qui semblait être fermé Alors je décidais d'aller tout droit vers le nord de la ville.

Malheureusement je tombais sur un renégat qui me lança :

« Eh toi ! Donne nous tout tes Pokemon !

- Pardon ! Vous voulez que je vous donnes tout mes Pokemon !

- Oui c'est bien ça !

- Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.

- Tu ne veux pas … Très bien ! »

Il lança une Pokeball qui fit apparaître un Rattata. Je pris la mienne et fit sortir mon Carapuce.

« Carapuce, Pistolet à O ! »

Il recula un peu puis fit sortir un puissant filet d'eau qui fit battre en retraite le Rattata adverse.

« Raah ! Tu me fais pitié Rattata ! Piafabec, GO ! »

Le Pokemon oiseau fit son apparition et commença a lancer des Picpic sur mon Carapuce qui faiblissait à vue d'oeil.

« Carapuce finis-en avec Charge puis Pistolet à O »

Il s'exécuta tant bien que mal et le Piafabec tomba KO.

« Vaut mieux que j'appelles mon coéquipier pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. »

Il se retourna et cria très fort :

« VIENS PAR ICI ! ON A AFFAIRE A UN GAMIN TÊTU ! »

Un autre renégat habillé de la même manière que lui fit son apparition et voulut me défier à son tour …

Mais une personne habillé tout en noir avec une coupe en pétard fit son apparition et les deux sbires se regardèrent tout en criant :

« NON PAS LUI ! VITE PARTONS D'ICI AU PLUS VITE ! »

Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu, et le jeune homme habillé de noir vint me parler :

« Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins ?

- Non non c'est bon !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mon nom est Gold !

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Gold ! Moi c'est Dark. Tu dois te demander qui étaient ces deux fous qui t'ont attaqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exactement la question que je me posait.

- Je m'en doutais ! Eh bien ce sont tous deux des sbires de la Team Time. C'est une organisation de criminels qui veulent dominer le monde.

- Et toi alors ! Pourquoi tu es intervenu ?

- Moi ! Et bien je suis un Pokemon Ranger qui essaye de maintenir l'ordre dans les divers régions de cette planète. Et puis ... »

Soudain Dark recula, comme si je l'avais effrayé à un point inimaginable ! Lorsqu'il me lança :

« QUOI ! »

Il se rapprocha de moi de nouveau et il me semblait qu'il fixait avec stupéfaction le fameux porte bonheur du Prof. Nicky que j'avais accroché à mon cou.

« Cet objet que tu as avec toi … Cette machine détruite c'est une ... »

Avant de finir sa phrase, la montre de Dark sonna. Il cria :

« Diable je vais être en retard ! Bon ben on se revoit plus tard Gold ! »

Avant de partir en courant vers la route 502.

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment à ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore que je venais de faire la connaissance de celui qui m'aiderait à sauver le monde de la Team Time et celui qui me guiderait à travers la région de Chronosia à travers les différentes époques …<p>

* * *

><p>Je décidais alors de partir vers l'école des dresseurs de Modertica avant de me lancer sur la route 502 ...<p> 


End file.
